


a light-year and a day away

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Other, Suicide mention, alcohol mention, oh jeez, underage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are the times when Moritz has to grow up alone, and when Melchior has to live with his guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a light-year and a day away

 

 

 

_( you were a million miles too far, and right next to me as well )  
_

 

The boy he admired was taller, more handsome, and playful; intelligent for his age, and far too angry for his own good.

 

And he sat there on the street corner, staring, at this wonderful boy he had come accustomed to seeing on the streets every day, talking to the fruit seller and writing in his leather-bounded journal. He never once spoke to him—that’s something of taboo for a child of a higher class to do.

So he went hungry, waiting for a moment when maybe God or the stars would let him have his chance and just _speak._

—The opportunity was lost just as soon as it was found, for he was found on the streets the very next day by his wonderful boy, dead from being cold, hungry, and alone.

 

_( you knew me, but not my body or my brain )  
_

 

In this life his name is Moritz, and his wonderful boy is his radical friend, Melchior Gabor. He’s not starving, but he might as well still be dying with what he has to face. But Melchior is good to him, sits by him at the stream when they study and when Moritz doesn’t feel like going home. Life is odd, and life is rocky when he turns fourteen.

It doesn’t turn out any better.

At least in this life he gets to say goodbye before Melchior decides to grow up without him.

 

 

_( you were an almost, that turned to dust )  
_

Melchior was Johnny in this life, but Moritz wasn’t very fond of the name from the start.

They grew up far apart, never touching until they found each other, when Melchior found Moritz being treated wrong for his crippled leg, and fists were thrown with some bruised eyes and they decided that was that, and they would never let go of each other, ever.

That promise followed into their teenage years, where Moritz became too curious, and Melchior too rebellious, and kissing each other wasn’t just for practice, and photo booths became their best hiding place.

But, once again, the universe found a way to tear them apart.

Moritz doesn’t remember when Melchior’s mother came to his apartment, or when she handed him the telegram. Moritz doesn’t remember that night when he realized that it was his turn to live out life alone.

 

_( you were so reckless, and we were so hopeless )  
_

 

Moritz came from Germany, and Melchior was given his name by his grandfather, and Moritz was in too deep the moment they met.

It wasn’t something that was spoken of in Moritz’s household, whereas Melchior’s family welcomed him like he was something special. Melchior held his hand and kissed him often, and Moritz was flustered but for the first time in his life he felt the pull in his stomach and that buzzing in the back of his head.

Moritz was a little too excited with kissing, and Melchior always willing, and it was perfect.

War, hunger, and depression were things they experienced apart—but diseases don’t spare everyone, especially AIDs—but this time they’re together and they’re not fighting it alone.

 

_( you were barely beginning, i had the chance )  
_

 

This time… _this time_ the stars found a way to make everything work—to make everything _right._

Moritz simply stared at him during class, never spoke too loud when they were together, and careful not to touch with people he fell for. Melchior found himself falling for—well, everything. From the mop of bouncy curls, to the freckles that consumed his skin—Melchior was falling in love.

It was a school game, and they found their way under to bleachers to drink some beer with the other group of tragic teenagers. Eventually, they were alone, with their thoughts and with each other. Moritz hiccuped, giggled, and somehow stumbled into Melchior’s lap, and Melchior simply did not know what to do but to kiss the life out of him.

From then on, Moritz found something in life to feel proud of, and Melchior found someone to balance his loud brain and to hold his tongue. There was always that constant fear—a feeling like déjà vu where they always wanted to be careful, walk on eggshells, maybe to end it then and there before it started to hurt—but they never did.

Moritz grows up with Melchior, and war, depression, hunger, diseases—suddenly they’re monsters that smaller, something that can be defeated, _together_.

 

_( you are mine, and i am yours )  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me at @smeewrites


End file.
